callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Tuesday
"Black Tuesday" is the second mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes control of Derek "Frost" Westbrook, a Delta Force operator in New York. The objective of the mission is to destroy a Russian radio/microwave jammer placed on the Stock Exchange. Once the jammer is destroyed, the player will be extracted by a Black Hawk and must duel against Russian helicopters to reach New York Harbor, the location of the next mission. Characters *Metal Team **Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) **Sandman **Truck **Grinch *Overlord *Soucy *Anvil Team **Grizzly **Thumper **Worm Plot The level begins with the player, Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook, and Sandman climbing from the wreckage of an overturned Humvee in Manhattan. They emerge to find themselves and a friendly Stryker battalion under attack, by Russian infantry and vehicles. The battalion fight their way up the street, past heavy resistance, and meet up with a convoy of Strykers at the corner of Exchange and Broadway. Frost, Sandman, and the convoy are then ambushed by an Mi-24 at an enemy roadblock, forcing the team of Deltas to circumnavigate the road block and enter another building. After they clear the shop and alley, they meet with Grizzly and his team, as they fight in front of the Stock Exchange. As the team reaches the , they fight their way through the trade floor and take a service ladder up to the roof. Using thermite, Frost destroys the radio jammer on the roof, restoring radio communications to friendly forces, allowing air support to come. They then come under attack by enemy forces positioned on some nearby rooftops. Frost uses guided missiles from a Predator Drone to neutralize the enemy troops on the roof, as well as an enemy gunship that arrives to provide support for the enemies. A Black Hawk then flies in to extract the team, but they are pursued by several Hinds through the Downtown Manhattan airspace. Frost, manning a minigun, destroys several gunships. At a nearby construction site, as Frost destroys one of the Hinds, Delta team's Black Hawk crashes into the scaffolding. The impact causes the Black Hawk to spin out of control, nearly throwing Frost out of the cabin. The pilot eventually regains control of the helicopter and the team is briefed while proceeding to their next mission in New York Harbor. Video Walkthrough 400px Modern Warfare 3: Walkthrough - Black Tuesday Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies Too Big to Fail (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Black Tuesday" on any difficulty. The Big Apple (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer" on Veteran difficulty. This Is My Boomstick (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 30 enemies with the XM25 in "Black Tuesday". Gallery Frost aiming M4A1 Black Tuesday MW3.jpg|Frost aims his M4A1 on Wall Street. Frost aiming M4A1-2 Black Tuesday MW3.jpg|Frost fighting off Ultranationalists. Sandman tosses Frost magazine Black Tuesday MW3.png|Frost with an M4A1 magazine in the reveal trailer (notice the Modern Warfare 2 M4A1). Declining stock values Black Tuesday MW3.png Stock Market numbers Black Tuesday MW3.png|A board in the Stock Exchange building showing many different numbers, most of which are negative. Destroyed jamming tower collapsing Black Tuesday MW3.png|The jamming tower collapsing after being destroyed by a thermite charge. Stock Exchange MW3.jpg|Another shot of the Stock Exchange. Intel #Head to the third floor of the first building entered at the beginning of the game. Poke around the bedrooms on that floor and the intel will be located on the floor of one of them. #Enter the Jewelry Store and look for a table back underneath the stairs. This intel is located on top of that table. #Stay in the Stock Exchange lobby and now look over on the left side. Spot a pair of ammo crates and look for the intel to be sitting near them. #Enter the main Stock Exchange area and look toward the right side of it. In the corner next to the stairs is a trading kiosk counter, and on that counter is the fourth piece of intel. #From the Stock Exchange lobby, go to the roof and find the intel resting on top of a fold-out table just before the final set of stairs. Video:MW3 Intel Locations - Black Tuesday - Mission 1 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Trivia *On the Wii version, after the player kills the Ultranationalists with RPG-7s near the Stock Exchange lobby and walks up to their bodies afterwards, the RPGs will disappear. *After getting out of the jewelry store, to the right corner of the Memorial Building, there is an evacuation sign. In the Wii version of the level, there's a street sign instead. *The title "Black Tuesday" is originated from the stock exchange crash during the Great Depression. *The date of this level in the E3 Demo was May 13, 2016, as reported by the TV, where a news program displays the title "BATTLE FOR NEW YORK - America's last stand?" The date is changed to August 17 in the retail release. *Despite the fact that an EMP blacked out the East Coast of the US in the level "Second Sun" during the events of the second game, electric devices work as usual. *The quote that runs on the TV news crawl is a near word-for-word copy of Mayor Rudy Giuliani's comments about casualties following 9/11. *The news crawl also misstates its own news network, stating it as "CNC" when the logo is "CNB". *The news network CNB reffers to CNN in real life. *A board in the Stock Exchange shows all of the major stock exchanges posting large losses. *The MSE's symbol is a pyramid with the all-seeing eye. *During the intel on the loading screen for this mission, it can be seen that the 75th Ranger Regiment is also fighting in New York. This regiment is the one which James Ramirez, Foley and Dunn, the main American protagonists of the previous game, are part of. The 75th is fighting in Central Manhattan Island, as seen from the loading screen. *The 2nd Marine Division is also present on the loading screen, apparently fighting in the northern area of Manhattan Island. *During the communication to Delta during the cutscene, a portrait of Frost, as well as the other members of Delta, is shown, though he is wearing a balaclava and goggles. *All stock markets can be seen as falling, apart from those of Activision, Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games, (part of the merger with Activision, developer and publisher of and ), Raven Software and Treyarch, who have stocks on the rise. *"War" also has stocks on the rise. *Chronologically, this level takes place after Persona Non Grata. *In the alley where the player has to throw a 9-Bang, there is graffiti on the wall that says "SHG" and "Sledgehammer", which are both references to Sledgehammer Games. **Additionally, there is a sledgehammer on the table near the fifth intel. *In one of the destroyed newspaper boxes, one can see a newspaper with the headline "Call of Duty 3". *If one looks closely when leaving New York at the end of the mission, the new World Trade Center building can be seen. *The sound effect which plays when the player destroys the last Hind is reused from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. *The Inner Circle spawn theme is played during the assault on the store. *All of the taxi cabs in the level say IW New York. *This is the only mission in the series where the player's Predator Drone is not destroyed. *On Recruit difficulty, if the player runs out of XM25 ammo after clearing out the Russians in the jewelry store before meeting with Anvil Team, it will be refilled to full ammo again once Sandman tells the player to use the XM25. *This is the only level in Modern Warfare 3 where Strykers appear. *Firefly is always destroyed while Samaritan and Frolic remain intact. *In the E3 demo for Black Tuesday, the firing sound for the M4A1 is same as its firing sound in Modern Warfare 2. *When looking at the second Hind after it is destroyed, the player will notice that it will seemingly vanish into thin air. *When Frost gets out of the Humvee at the start of the level, his wristwatch says the time is 2:45. However, the mission briefing says the time is 10:18. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels